


History Repeats

by EmBethMarsh



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: Written for JayDick Week 2017 for the prompt The Arkham Knight.The Arkham Knight kidnaps Nightwing.





	History Repeats

25 men, half of them armed, the others within reach of an enormous arsenal of weapons. 10 meters away from his boots, gauntlets and anything else they thought looked suspicious. 3 strand rope binding his wrists around the back of the chair and his ankles to the legs.

And still, he’s been in worse.

He’s attempted picking at the knot, attempted reaching for one of his comms units and attempted his usual chatty charm to get himself out of the situation.

Nothing has worked.

He’s back to fiddling with the knot when the first gunshot echoes through the barren warehouse. It takes out one of the men precisely and sends them all into a panic.

Nightwing uses the distraction, trying to frantically pick at the knot and analyse the room for the shooter. Both fail.

It’s only when all the men are down or have fled does Nightwing’s would-be rescuer appear. He rappels down from his shooting spot and strides towards Nightwing. He stows away the sniper rifle he’s been using but his image is still every bit as threatening; he’s better built than Nightwing, taller and covered in muscle, his armour looks state of the art, possibly better than Batman’s and his face is covered by a mechanised helmet. Not to mention the various gadgets and weapons adorning his person.

Nightwing recognised him as soon as he’d entered; The Arkham Knight.

“Figured you’d be bored of playing damsel in distress by now, _Dick_.” Nightwing keeps a neutral expression and makes firm eye contact with the LED eyes of the helmet. It only breaks when The Knight moves behind Nightwing. He kneels behind the chair and pulls at the bonds. At first, Nightwing optimistically thinks The Knight’s freeing him, but the click of a pair of heavy duty handcuffs quickly brings him back down to earth. They replace the rope and feel a lot more difficult to escape from.

The Knight returns to his position in front of Nightwing, “Suppose you have nothing to worry about, Batman always manages to save _you_.” The Knight retrieves a zipped up pouch from one of the compartments of his uniform and meticulously unzips it. Nightwing watches as the other fills a syringe with a clear liquid before tapping the side to distribute the contents, “He won’t save you this time.”

He’d been kidnapped about three hours ago; tied up, beaten, threatened and had remained calm throughout. But this, _this_ , panicked him. The Knight knew his name, knew details on his relationship with Batman and going by his threat, very much intended to kill him (or _worse_.)

Despite struggling against the bonds, The Knight quickly subdued Nightwing, putting him in a hold where he can either remain still or snap his own neck trying to move. He’s helpless as the needle pierces his bared neck.

***

When Nightwing wakes, he finds himself bound to a chair in a different room. It’s too dark for his eyes to focus completely. There’s one single light above him, it’s just an exposed bulb, nothing fancy and very dull. What he can see is a filthy tile floor, covered in various stains which he didn’t want to guess the origin of. He glances at himself, notices his uniform is still in tact, even his gauntlets and boots seems to have returned. That’d be a good thing, if he could reach his boots or his gauntlets.

His wrists are now tied individually to the arms of the chair; his movement is limited to balling his hands into fists or scraping at the wood of the chair. His feet are tied too, in the same manner as his hand but to the feet of the chair.

The whole situation seems disturbingly familiar.

A door opens about 10 meters away from him, he estimates, since that part of the room is pitch black. He tries to stay unalarmed by the sound, hoping his captor is deterred by his inactivity and retreats. But instead he hears a mechanical snort and determines it’s The Arkham Knight who’s entered and he isn’t fooled by Nightwing’s fake unconsciousness.

The Knight approaches a corner of the room that Nightwing had glanced over, his focus still cloudy thanks to whatever he’d been drugged with. There’s a red light, attached to a camera atop a tripod.

And just like that Dick knows why this seems familiar.

“Who are you?” His throat is dry and the question comes off a lot less demanding than he wanted.  
“I think you know.” The Knight flatly responds. Nightwing shakes his head. Only a few people knew about the videos that took place in a room eerily similar to this, and he doubted it was Alfred behind the mask. And The Knight knew his name and he could go toe-to-toe with Batman. There was only one person who could be under the helmet. Dick dryly swallowed and shook his head.

The Knight presses a catch on the helmet, filling the room with the hiss of compressed air being released. It’s removed slowly and Dick watches intently. As each facial feature is revealed Dick’s guess becomes more and more likely until the helmet is completely removed.

He was right. Jason Todd is alive. And for the first time in his life, Dick is completely speechless.

The helmet is replaced much faster than it was removed and Jason steps further into the dark, until Dick can’t make him out anymore, “You’re my contingency plan.” He calls from the darkness, “If all else fails, I’ll still have you and something to blackmail the old man with.” He returns from the darkness, lightly tapping a long, metal object against his hand.

“And I’m interested to see if he’ll manage to save you?” The closer he gets, the more Dick can make out the object (although, he has a sinking feeling he knows what it is already).

“You’ve seen the videos, right? You know how this goes.” He motions to swing, two hands gripping the base of a crowbar and Dick prepares for the inevitable blow.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite thing about writing this was getting to re-watch the torture scenes from The Arkham Knight game (and also that one side mission where Nightwing gets captured!) If I had more time, I would write so much torture porn set in this universe but alas, I do not.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
